Total Drama:Battle of The Newbies!
by MalxGwen Forever
Summary: Chris Is Bringing Back 22 New Contestants! They Will Battle it Out For 5 Billion Dollars! *Apps Closed!* Co-Hosted With Akwordbunny331 SYOC
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Chris McLean here! Today I'll bring back 22 spanking all new contestants! We will compete on Pahkitew island! With some Mutants and Immunity Stautes! Oh and build your own Cabins! Did you see the budget for that?!" Chris said calming down

"Oh **and** here's the Application Form!" Chris said showing a laptop scrren

Name:

Nicknames

Labeled:

Clothes:

Appearence:

Skin Tone:

Hero or Villan:

Age:15-18 Only!

Accesories:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Relationship?:

if yes then who?:

Alliance?:

Personality:

Money Use:

Why?:

Audition Tape:

Oh and including my two Oc's ok? Guest threw reviews and people with Accounts send threw PM! Oh and I'm only picking cetrain ones!


	2. Chapter 4

_Girls:_

_Carly Evans- The Evil Goth_

_Brooke Anderson-The Shy Girl_

_Olivia-The Modest_ Guitarist

_Viola Abraham-The Elegent Loner_

_Iris Hill-The Rodeo Cowgirl_

_Athena Davis-Smart HotHead_

_Martha Kristen Jones-The Stylish Blogger_

_Lucille Mannero-The Boyish Prankster_

_Rylee Husdon-The Professional Photgrapher_

_Mackenzie Burromuetro-The Manipulative Hispanic_

_Carla Jane Evans-The Good Goth_

_Boys:_

Miles Stewart-The Evil Punk

Derilyn 'Dee' Flanagan-The Crazy Rapper

Son Gokan-The Dragon Ball Z Fan

Danny _Watson-Manipulative_ Ladies Man

James Collins-The Rich Kid

Jason Stephens-The BodyBuilder

Ethan Richardson-The Alien Believer

Jason Taylor-The Popular Nice Guy

Zedd-The Violently Passive Boy

Austin Lidster-The Cocky Boy

Ray Stevens:The Charming Musican

**And That Is The Cast! Give Your Opinion on Other Castmates! Oh And I'm Sorry If Your OC Did Not Make it! So I'm Almost Done the First Chapter So Chill! Oh and...**

**Mini Challenge: What Month was I Born On?**

**Prize:Immunity**


	3. Newbies and Danger!

The Camera Turned On To Show Chris On a Dock.

"Hello TD Fans! Hehe! We Will Welcome Our New Victi-Er! Contestants! They Will Face My Grueling Challenges!,Romance!,and Judgement! And Only For Five Billion Dollars!" Chris Announced Happily

***Theme Song***

Then It Shows Chris Again

"Alright! Let's Get This Show On _**The**_ Road!" Chris Said

"Now Welcome Our First Two Campers.. Olivia and Jason Taylor!" Chris Announced

Olivia Had Dark Brown Hair That Went Mid-Neck Length and Almond Shaped Eyes That Were Also Dark Brown,And That Went for Her Skin Too. She Wore A Light Blue Tank Top With Dark Blue Jeans and Light Brown Moccasins, She was Fit and Delighted

"Yes! OMG! I Thought I Would Never Make it! But Hey! Here I Am!" Olivia Said Happily

And Jason Had Light Tan Skin and A Body Type Like Justin's He Also had Ocean Blue Eyes. His Hair Was Light Brown. He Wore A Red T-Shirt with Black Jeans and Red Tennis Shoes. He Also Wore Black Wristbands

"Hey Chris! So Stoked To Be Here! Hopefully I Win.

"So Is The Confessional Open?" Olivia Asked Then Chris Pointed The Other Direction

*Confessional*

Olivia:"Wow! That Jason Guy Is Alright... Hopefully He Isn't Evil.." Olivia Said

*Statiic*

Jason:"Olivia Seems Nice and All... Oh Well! Can't Wait to Meet Other CastMates!" Jason Happily

*End Of Confessional*

"EveryOne Welcome Carly and Carla Evans! Chris Announced

Carly Had Shoulder Length Hair Wity Some Inbetween Her Eyebrows and It Was Black With Blue Highlights. Her Almond Shaped Eyes Were Violet and Her Skin Was Wore a Plain Black Choker with A Black Cropped Shirt with a Skull Logo and Ripped Jeans With Black Leather Combat Boots.

And Carla Also Had Shoulder Length Hair with Some Inbetween Her Eyebrows But It Was Black With Purple Highlights. She had Violet Eyes and A Plain Violet Choker. She Had Pale Skin. She Wore a Black Cropped Shirt with A Heart Logo and Ripped Jeans with Black Leather Combat Boots.

"Shut Up Carla! I Auditioned First! You Copied Me!" Carly Yelled at Carla

"As Fu**ing If!" Carla Spat Back

"Umm Hi.." Jason Said Trying To Stop the Arguement then Carly Stuck The Finger at Him

"Hey! Goth Girl! Stop It!" Olivia Yelled Then Carly Pushed Carla into Olivia Making Them Fall into The Lake

"Carly! Mom Will Be So Dissappointed!" Carla Screamed

"Your Sister Is Rude!" Olivia Yelled then Was Helped out By Jason

*Confessional*

Olivia:"The Evil Goth Is So Rude! Hate Her Already!" Olivia Said Angry

*Static*

Jason:"I'm Not Used a To Chicks Fighting and All So That's Why I'm Bad at Breaking Up Fights!" Jason Admitted

*Static*

Carly:"Carla is Such a Whiny Bi*ch! She Dosent Deserve a Life! She So Bad at Socializing that She Copied My Style!" Carly said Furious

*Static*

Carla:"It's Just Like That Time She Took Me to Juvy With Her Because She Vandilised Some Rich Guy Back Home! She said I Was Her Aquantiance!" Carla Angrily Said

*End Of Confessional*

Carla and Olivia Were Glaring at Carly and Jason was Staring Into Space

"Boring! Now You All Welcome Iris Hill and Son Gokan!" Chris Announced

Son Gokan Had White Skin with Black Goku-Styled Wore A Dark Orange Gi Over A Dark Blue Undrshirt with A Large Turtle Symbol and Dark Blue Had Black Boots with A Red Stripe Tied With A Piece Of Rope

Iris Had Brilliant Red Hair In A Single Braid Tied With a Sky Blue Ribbon. She had Almond Shaped Eyes that Are Green And Her Skin was Light Wore A Light Blue and Green Plaid Shirt that Reached Her Elbows and Tied under Her Breast, She also Wore A Heart Shaped Pendant Necklace. She also Wore Faded Denim Shorts That Went Just Above her Knees and A Nasty Scar on Her Left Leg. And A Pair of Brown Cow Boy Boots and A Brown Cow Boy Hat

"Do You Like Dragon Ball Z?" Son Gokan Asked Everyone

"Umm No.." Carla Replied with A Nervous Smile

"Ha! It's Not Halloween Ya'Know!" Iris Said

"But These Are My Everyday Clothing..." Son Gokan Said Frowning

"Then Why Do You Dress Like That?" Olivia Asked

*Confessional*

Son Gokan:"Why Is Everyone Against my Style?!" He Said

*Static*

Carly:"That Guy Is Such A Goku-Wannabe! Oh Well I've Got Bigger Problems Like Carla and Olivia!" She Exclaimed

*Static*

Iris:"Whoops! I Thought it Was a Joke Not an Insult!" She Said Shocked

*Static

Jason:"Wow! So Far Carly and Iris are Kinda Mean.. Ok! I Admit it Iris is Not That Mean! But Carly! Ugh! Evil!" He Said

*Static*

Carla:"Wow!" She Said

*End Of Confessional*

"Okay! Let's Welcome Martha Kristen Stewart and James Collins!" Chris Announced

Martha Had Tanned Skin,Bright Hazel Eyes,and Shoulder Length Honey Curly Hair. She Wore A Baby Blue Crop Top with A Black Leather Jacket With Sleeves Rolled Up,Grey Skinny Jeans,and A Fedora and Scarf. She Also Wore Brown Knee High Heel Boots

and James Had Jet Black Hair That Was Slicked Back and Muddy Brown Eyes. He Had Medium Dark Skin and He Wore A Black Leather Jacket with A White T-Shirt Under Neath,Black Tight Jeans with Rip in Them

"Ugh! You Are So Fu**ing over That Relationship it's Not Complicated!" Martha Yelled down At Her Phone

"Hehe! Woman and Phones.." James Chuckled

"Umm So Your James?" Carla asked

"Yes..." James Said

"Oh! Well Hi! I'm-Agh!" Carla was Pushed Into the Lake By Carly

*Confessional*

Carly:"Carla Ia Such A Loser! Trying to Talk To Some Hot Guy!" She Said

*Static*

"Ugh! I Freaking Hate Carly!" She Screamed

*Static*

James"Ah! Carla was a Trying To Talk To Me.. And Carly Pushed Her Into The Water...Ok Admit It! The Twins are So InTo Me!" He Laughed

*End Of Confessional*

"Hi James! I'm Olivia and..." Olivia Greeted The Ladies Man

"Such Beauty!" James Replied With A Charming Grin Making Olivia Blush

"And Your?" James Said To Son Gokan And Iris

"Opps! I'm Son Gokan!" Son Gokan Greeted

"Iris." Iris Said

"Well now Who Are You?" James asked Jason

"Sorry I'm Jason Taylor!" Jason Said

*Confessional*

James:"Damm! Don't See Anyone Lindsay-Ish! My Strategy was To Eliminate Smart People With Dumb People Then Once The Smart Ones are Out, I Will Elminate The Dumb People Then The Sweet Cash Is Mine!" He Explained

*Static*

Iris:"There's Something about That James-Guy That I Don't Like..." She Trailed Off Thinking

*Static*

Jason:"Wow! James Seems Cool!" Jason Said

*Static*

Son Gokan:"Everyones Been So Friendly! Except For Carla!-Wait Was It Carly?" He Said

*End Of Confessional*

"Alright! You Guys Did Your Typical Teenage Talk!" Chris Screamed at The Other Then Glared In Return

"Whatever..." Carly Grumbled

"Any Way Welcome Dee Flanagan and Lucille Mannero!" Chris Said Then Martha Took A Picture

Dee Had A Bald Head But Was Wearing A SnapBack Hat With Black Framed Lensess Glasses and Brown Skin and His Eyes Were Dark Brown that Looked Solid Black and He Wore A Black Muscle Shirt with Grey Cargo Shorts and Black Socks With Red Jordan's He Was Rapping and Beatboxing

And Lucille Had Blonde Hair and Freckles On Her Cheeks with Purple Eyes (Contacts) and She Had a Light Wore A Black T-Shirt with A White Star with Black and Purple Shoes and Red Pants She Was Grinning

"Hi! I'm Carl-She Was Interrupted by A Shock Then Lucille Showed A Shocker On Her Hand

"Eesh!" Carla said Rubbing Her Hand

"Hehe!" Martha Chuckled Then Took A Picture

"Ah! Such A Tomboy!" James said Interested

"Sup Dawg! Names Dee!" Dee Introuduced Himself

"Hello Dee I'm Olivia!" Olivia Greeted

"Carla and Thats Carly!" Carla Blurted Out Making Carly Scoff

Son Gokan Just Waved

"Hi Im Martha.." Martha said Without Looking Up From Her Phone

*Confessional*

Dee:"Everyone's Cool! But Im Not Easily Tricked!" He Said

*Static*

Martha:"Eeee! Just Looked Up From My Phone and Saw How Cute James Is! Eee! I So Got A Chance With Him!" Martha Squealed

*End Of Confessional*

"H- H- Hi!" Martha said To James

"Why Aren't You Something!" James Replied with A Sexy Smirk Making Martha Faint

*Confessional*

James:"Manipulation..." He Smirked

*Static*

Carla:"Aww!" She Said Unhappily

*Static*

Martha:"We Were So Meant To Be! Not Carames!" She Said Angrily

*Static*

Carly:"Hmm.. Carla Has A Thing For James.. I Can Use This!" She Laughed Like A Maniac

*Static*

Olivia:"Carla and James... Cute..." She Said

*End Of Confessional*

"Everone Welcome Brooke Anderson And Ethan Richardson!" Chris Announced

Brooke Had Golden Blonde Hair That Reached Her Back And Almond Shaped Sapphire Blue Eyes and A Light Tan. She Wore A Black Tee That Reached Her Elbows with A Purole Vest Ovet It and A Purple and Black Plaid Mini-Skirt with Cork High-Heels She Was Worrying about Her Hair

Ethan Had A Flat Top that Was White and Geoff Shaped Eyes that are Green and Wore a Hentley Shirt with Three Buttons (Top Unbuttoned) with A White Short-Sleeved Jacket with Three Silver Buttons and White Loose-Fit Jeans With Metallic Combat Boots. He Also Had a Mole and Mustache

"Hey!" Lucille said Extending her Hand to Brooke Then Shocking it

"Ow! Jeez!" Brooke Said Rubbing Her Hand

"You Alright?" Jason Asked Brooke Then That's When She Fell In Love Him

"Y-Y- Yeah!" Brooke Replied Dreamily

*Confessional*

Brooke:"Wow! He's So Cute! I Wonder If He Feels The Same!" Brooke Said

*Static*

Jason:"Brooke's So Beaut-Nice! I Meant Nice!" He Said Forcing A Fake Smile

*Static*

Ethan:"Well.. I Guess Everyones Fine.." He Said

*Static*

Carly:"So.. Brooke and Jason! Makes Me Wanna Gag! But Hey I Can Manipulate This!" She Said Evily

*End Of Confessional*

"Do You Like Dragonball Z?" Son Gokan Asked Ethan

"N-No Not Really.." Ethan Replied

"Why You Dressed Like That?" Iris asked Ethan

"Ya Look Weird!" Iris Said Again Making Ethan Frown

"Hey!.. Again.. I'm Carla.. Not Carly! Umm So.. Wanna Hang Out Sometime?" Carla said To James

"Well.. Sure! Anything for A Sweet Dark Beauty Like You.." James Said

*Confessional*

Carla:"He's So Nice! I Think I Like Him.." Carla Said

*Static*

Martha:"Carla Better Back It Off! She Knows Me and James were So Meant To Be!" She Growled

*Static*

James:"Look I Know I'm Evil and Always Flirt and All But Carla's Different." He Said

*Static*

Carly:"G-R-O-S-S!" She Said

*End Of Confessional*

"Brooke! I Totally Forgot To Introduce Myself! Ok I'm Olivia!" Olivia Said To Brooke

"Heh. Girl Talk." Dee Said Then Started Rapping

"Umm Jason!" Carly Whispered Making Him Frown

"What Is It?" Jason Whispered Back

"Look I'm Sorry I Stuck The Finger At You and All But Carla Is The Evil One! Shes Making Me Look Like The Mean One! She's Putting Up Sn Act!" Carly Whispered Back

"Really?" Jason Said Not Knowing She Was Manipulating Him

"Yes.." Carly Replied Then Hugged Him A Way That Looked Like They Started Dating

Then In The Backround Stood Brooke with a Sad Face

*Confessional*

Carly:"One By One They Will All Go Down!" Carly Laughed

*Static*

Jason:"Wow! Carlas Really Evi?" He Said

*Static*

Brooke:"Boy I Thought I Had A Good Chance With Jason! But Was I Ever Wrong!" Brooke Said Unhappy

*Static*

Carla:"Carly's Up To Something!" She Yelled

*Static*

Iris:"Hmmm Carly Is Up To No Good!" She Exclaimed

*Static*

Lucille:"Way Off Topic But What Prank Should I Do Next?" She Said

*End Of Confessional*

"Hey Girl What Up?" Dee said To Lucille

"Good Dawg!" Lucille Said Laughing

"Shadd'Up!" Chris Screamed

"Anyways Welcome Miles Stewart And Viola Abraham!" Chris Announced

Miles Had Jet Black Spiky Hair With Crimson Streaks and Black Eyes and Pale Skin. He Wore A Black Skull-Logo T-Shirt with Sleeves and Fingerless Gloves,Black Ripped Jeans and Black Biker Boots

Viola Had Small and Sly Brown Eyes with Long Beautiful Hair With A Fringe Covering her Left Eye, and Tanned Skin. She Wore Trademark Orange Sunglasses with A Plantium Cross Necklace with A Camp Jacket with A Black Tanktop Underneath and Blue Jeans with Black Runner

"Hi!" Olivia Greeted

"Pft! Whatever!" Miles Snapped Back

"Viola.." Viola Muttered

Miles Went Around Judging People

"Wanna-Be." He Said To Son Gokan

"New-Sierra." He Told Martha

"Meh." He Said To Olivia

"Weirdo." He Said To Ethan

"Dumbass." He Said To Jason

"Hottie." Miles Said To Carly Earning A Slap In The Face "Heh Hard To Get!" He Chuckled

"Goody-Two Shoes." He Said To Carla

"Rapping Weirdo." He Told Fer

"Tom-Boy." He Said To Lucille

"Kill-Joy." He Said To Viola

*Confessional*

Olivia:"Rude!" She said Angrily

*Static*

Miles:"Carly Is Hot!" He Said

*Static*

Carla:"Ugh!" Carla Said

*Static*

Viola"At Least It Wasnt Bad."She Said

*Static*

Son Gokan:"Totally Uncalled For!" He Saud Angrily

*End Of Confessional*

Everyone was Glaring at Miles and Carly was Talking To Him Smirking

"Everyone Welcome Ray Stevens and Rylee Hudson!" Chris Announced

Ray had Tanned Skin with Round Hazel Eyes And Brown Hair. He Wore A Black Shirt with White Guitar on It with Khaki Shorts and Black Converse

Rylee had Black Professionaly Curled Hair In a Pony-Tail with Almond Shaped Eyes and A Caucasian Tan. She Wore Blue Leggings with Yellow Quarter Sleeved Shirt,White Flats,and Small Square Frame Glasses with A Blue Skirt

"Say Cheese!" Rylee Smiled Then Took A Picture Blinding Carmy Instantly With The Flash

"Agh! !" She Said

"You Alright?" Jason Said Putting His Hands On Her Shoulders

"Yeah.." Carly Replied Rubbing Her Eyes

Brooke Sighed With a Sad Face

"What's Wrong? Talk to Me." Olivia Said

"Well I Just Started Liking Jason Even Though I Just First Met Him And I Was Going To Talk To Him But He Was Hugging Carly.." She Replied

"Woah. Maybe You'll Find Someone Else!" Olivia Replied

"Yeah! Maybe.." Brooke Said

"What's Up Guys!" Ray Greeted

"You Like Dragonball Z?" Son Gokan Asked

"Ugh! No One Watched Your DragonAss Show!" Lucille Yelled

"She's Kinda Right Gokan.." Dee Said

"Yeah! See Dee's Cool!" Lucille Said

"O-O-Ok! Ill Stop!" Son Gokan said Upset

*Confessional*

Son Gokan:"Hope I Did Not Upset Anyone To Much.." He Said Sadly

*Static*

Lucille:"I Had To! He Was Getting Annoying!" She Said

*Static*

Carla:"I Feel Bad For Gokan! Hope He's Alright!" She Said

*End of Confessional*

"So Hun, Wanna Grab A Bite Sometime?" Miles Asked Carly

"Nope." She Replied Hiding her Blush

"Whos Next?" Ray Asked

"Oh Right. Everyone Welcome Mackenzie Burromuetro and Jason Stephens!" Chris Announced

Mackenzie had Tanned Skin with Dark Brown Hair with Bangs That Cover Her Face and Sapphire Blue Eyes. She Wore A Strapless White Top with Black Shorts and Cork Highheels

Jason S. Had Short a Hair That Combed Back and Brown Hair,Oval Shaped Teal Eyes,and Pallor Caucasian Skin. He Wore A Tight Grey Shirt with Red Tight Fitting Shorts and Grey Sandals

"Hey Guys." Mackenzie Smiled

"Say Cheese!" Rylee Said and Took a Picture

"Also Take A Pic of My Manlyiness!" Jason S Said Kissing his Biceps

"Hi I'm Carla!" Carla Said Bubbly

"Iris." Iris Said Staring at James Thinking

"Nice To Meet Someone With Beauty Like Yours!" James said

"Do You Like Dragonbal-"I'm Lucille!" Lucille Interupted

"Dee! What Up?" Dee Introduced Himself

"Well It's Nice To Meet You! I'm Jason Taylor!" Jason Said

"Sorry, I'm Olivia." Olivia Said

*Confessional*

Olivia:"Burromuetro? Isn't That Alejandro's Last Name?" She Said

*Static*

Mackenzie:"Yes, I'm Alejandro's Sister! But He's Mean! Oh Well.." She Explained

*Static*

Brooke:"Jason..," She Sighed

*End Of Confessional*

"Everyone Welcome Zedd and Athena Davis!" Chris Announced

Zedd had White Skin with Teal Eyes and Brown Hair. He Wore A Blue T-Shirt with A Black Jacket Over it and Short Jeans and Converse

Athena Had Long Blue Hair In A Pony Tail with Red Headphones and White Skin with Green Eyes. She Wore A Green Tanktop with Black Shorts and Red Running Shoes

"H-H-Hi." Zedd Said Nervous

"Yeah I Guess Hello!" Athena Said

"I Like Your Hair!" Carla Smiled

"Everyones Named Carly,Carla,Ethan,Iris,James,Martha,Lucille,Mackenzie,Jason T.,Jason.S,and Me Olivia!" Olivia Smiled.

"Ok Then." Athena Smiled

*Confessional*

Athena:"Olivia's Nice I Would Take Her To The Finale!" She Said Proud

*Static*

Carly:"Finale? Pft! As If!" She Said

Martha:"Everyone's So Cool! Hmm... Carles,Maranmes,Decille!" She Said Happily

*Static*

Zedd:"Carla Looks Pretty.." He Said

*End Of Confessional*

Everyone was Talking and Laughing

"Whatevs." Brooke Said to Jason T.

"What Did I Do?" He Said Frustrated

"Everyone Welcome our Last Two Danny Watson and Austin Lidster!" Chris Announced

Danny had Tan Skin with Blue Eyes and Wavy Black Hair. He Wore A Red Singlet with Blue Cargo Shorts and Red Runners

Austin had Brown Hair with Short Bangs and Brown Eyes and Tan Skin. He Wore a White Muscle Shirt Tucked Into His Jeans and Brown Cowboy Boots

"I Like Your Boots!" Iris Said

"Thanks." Austin Replied

"Alright! Then Teams I Guess?" Danny Said

"I'm Son Gokan." Son Gokan Said to Austin

"Where's Chi-Chi?" Austin Snickered

"Alright! Eleven of You on One Side and Another On The Other Side!" Chris Said

"What Order?" Viola Asked

"Just Work It Out!" Chris Said

Carly,Carla,Olivia,Brooke,Jason T.,Dee,Lucille,Martha,James,Son Gokan,and Miles Were On The Left Side

Ray,Austin,Viola,Rylee,Mackenzie,Ethan,Danny,Zedd,Jason S,Iris, were On The Right Side

"Those of You On The Right will Be Known as The Furious Pandas!" Chris Announced

"And Left Will Be Killer Vipers!

*Confessional*

Jason T.:"Yes! Brookes on My Team!" He Exclaimed

*Static*

Carly:"Ugh! I'm Stuck a With Carla!" She Groaned

*End Of Confessional*

"For Your First Challenge You Will Find Supplies For Paintball Guns Guarded By Bears!" Chris Said

"Really?!" Viola Groaned

Thats The Introduction! I Will Work on Second Chap Soon! And Quick Question! Who Do You Ship out Of All These OC's (Please Answer)


	4. Newbies and Danger Part 2!

Chris Smirked As He Looked At The Newbies. Then He Saw Carla Staring At The Sky Then He Put A Speaker into Her Ear

"Challenge Time!" He Screamed Into Her Ear Making Her Scream and Fall Down Then Chris Laughed. Son Gokan and Brooke Helped Her Up

*Confessional*

Carla:"I Fu**ing Hate HIM!" She Screamed

*End Of Confessional*

"Carla Are You Alright?" Son Gokan Asked Concerned

"Yeah I Am-"Who F*cking Cares?!" Carly Interupted Making Them Glare at Her

*Confessional*

Jason:"I Pretty Much Ruined My Chances With Brooke and Carly is A Two-Faced Witch! I Trusted Her!" He Said

*Static*

Carla:"I Think I Said This Before- I FU*KING HATE HER!" She Screamed

*Static*

Son Gokan:"I Hope Carly Gets Eliminated Soon.. Although Carla Does Seem Pretty- Not In That Way!" He Said

*End Of Confessional*

"Move Your Butts!" Chris Yelled Impatiently Blowing The Horn

In The Forest...

Martha Saw James Walking Alone Then Went Up To Him

"Hi!" She Bubbly Greeted Then Ge Flashed Her A Sexy Smile

"Hey." He Replied Then Carla Was In Front of Them Then Rolled Her Eyes. She Saw Son Gokan Walking Alone Then Went To See Him

"Hi!" She Greeted He Flashed A Smile To Her Then Smiled Back And Felt James Staring From Behind

*Confessional*

James:"What The Hell Was That?! Did Carla Just Blank Me?! *Realised What He Just Said* I Mean Psh, Whatever!" He Said

*Static*

Martha:"He Dosent Seem To Be Into Me! He Seems To Be Into Carla! That's Why I Need To Get Her Out!" She Said

*End Of Confessional*

Brooke Was Walking Alone Until Jason T. Walked Up To Her

"Hey Brooke." He Smiled Then She Looked Up To Him and Looked Back at the Ground

"Ok Quit Ignoring Me And Tell Me What The Hell I Did!" She Looked At Him With a Sad Expression

"What? I Thought You Made It Pretty Clear Youd Rather Hang out With Carly!" She Snapped Then He Looked At Her With Sorrow Eyes

"I-I-I-"Save It!" Brooke Said Then Jason Walked Away

*Confessional*

Jason:"CARLY!" He Screamed

*End of Confessional*

Then Jason Heard a Scream From Brooke

"Brooke?!" He Yelled Panicking Then Sprinted Back and Saw A Bear With A Chainsaw Attacking Brooke

"Brooke! Look Out!" Jason Said Then Threw a Rock At It Then Exploded Oil Over Them

"Ewwww!" The Said In Usion

With Olivia..

She Was Walking Then Saw Ethan

"Hey.." She Said

"Hi.." He Replied

"You Know Your Boots Are Cool!" She Said

"Thanks!" He Smiled

"Is Carly Really That Mean?" Ethan Asked

"She Pushed Me and Carla Into The Water! How Is That Not Mean?" She Replied

"Oh." He Replied

With Carly..

"Stupid Paintball Challenge.." She Muttered Then She Trailed Off Thinking About Who To Eliminate Until She Felt Someone Behind Her Then Someone Grabbed Her Waist She Screamed Then Her Mouth Then It Was Miles

"You Mother Fuc*ing Asshole! You Scared The Living Crap Outta Me!" She Yelled Making Him Smirk

"Hey! You Deserved It For Slapping me Earlier!" Miles Replied Still Smirked

They Continued To Walk In Silence until Miles Spoke

"Soo How Are You?" He Said

"Whatever." She Replied

"Quit Being Mean!" Miles Said Sarcastically Then Earned A Hard Kick In The Nuts From Carly

"My NutJar!" He Winced

"Ha! Loser! Victory!" Carly Said Running Away Until She Tripped Cause Miles Grabbed Her Leg Then Started Running Bumping a Into Viola

"Ah!" She Said

"Dammit!" He Said Until He Saw Bullets For A Paintball Gun

"Hey That's Mine!" Viola Yelled As He Snatched It

"Miles Babe!- I Mean Loser!" Carly Said In An Open Posistion

With Athena...

"Well I Found Bullets and A Gun.." She Said To Herself Until She Saw Danny and Viola Waiting For The Rest Of The Pandas

"Hey Guys!" Athena Greeted

"S'up Doll Face?" Danny Winked

"What Did You Guys Find?" Athena Asked

"Bullets and Paintball Guns.." Viola Muttered

With Ray...

"Bears! Where Are You? I Just a Want A Few Stuff!" He Said

"ROAR!" A Grizzly Screeched

"Gah!" Ray Screamed

*Confessional*

Ray:"He Didn't Say Anything About Grizzly's! "Forgot To Mention That!" Chris Said In The Backround

*End Of Confessional*

With Son Gokan,Carla,Martha,And James...

"So.. What's Dragonball Z About?" Carla Asked

"Fighting and Stuff." Son Gokan Smiled

"Oh! Is That Why Your Dressed Like That?" Carla Asked

"Yeah-"Carla! What's Up!" James Interupted Blocking Carla's View From Son Gokan

"Good?" Carla Replied Raising Her Eyebrow

"Hey!-"Carla! Wanna Join Me?" James Said

"Sorry James,I Was Talking To Son Gokan!" Carla Replied and Brushed Past His Shoulder

"Come On James! We Still Need To Find Supplies!" Martha Said Walking Ahead

"Fine." James Said Dead In His Tracks With His Eye Twitching

*Confessional*

Martha:"James Is Starting To Hate Carla! Yes!" She Said Happily

*Static*

James:"Another Blank?! Another Rejection?! No Girl Has Ever Rejected Me!" He Yelled

*Static*

Carla:"Hey! I Was Talking To Son Gokan!" She Said

*End Of Confessional*

2 Hours Later At 6:00...

All Teams Were At The Finish Line.

"Killer Vipers Got There Whole Team Here First! Which Means They Won Challenge One!" Chris Announced Furious Pandas Groaned

"Now For The Final Challenge!" Chris Announced

"What?!" Lucille And Dee Said In Usion

"Really?" Iris Asked

"Yup! Ok Back on Topic! This Is Fluffy!" Chris Said Holding Up A Adorable Fluffy Bunny

"Awwww!" Everyone Said Except For Carly and Miles

"Its Horrifying!" Carly Said

"And Not To Mention Hideous!" Miles Added

"It's Better Looking Than You!" Ray Snapped

"Woah There !" Miles Replied

"Quit Arguing!" Brooke Said Angrily

"Yeah Sheesh!" Olivia Said

"Ok and !" Miles Snapped

Then Jason and Ethan Blushed Because That Was There Last Name

"Youll Get Through It!" James Said Patting Jason T On The Back

"Viola!" Mackenzie Said

"Yes?" Viola Replied

"Alliance?" Mackenzie Asked

"Hmm.. I Guess.," Viola Replied

"Totes Awesome!" Mackenzie Said

*Confessional*

Iris:"None Of My Business But Something's Up With That Mackenzie Girl!" She Sai

*Static*

Mackenzie:"If I Wanna Prove to Alejandro I Could Win I Need To Get People Out!" She Said

*Static*

Viola:"Its Not That I Like Her But Something Fishy Is Up!" She Said

*End Of Confessional*

"Jason! Say Cheese!" Rylee Said Taking A Picture Of Him Kissing His Biceps

"Oh Yeah!" Jason Said

"Shut Up! Ok So The Rules Are Simple! Fluffy Will Run a Into The Forest then The Two Teams Will Battle It Out To Find a The Bunny and Bring It To Me!" Chris Announced Letting Fluffy Go

"Why Aren't You Very Cute!" Rylee Said Taking A Picture then It's Eyes Turned Red and Teeth Turning Razor Sharp then Everyone Gaspe

"It's Better Now." Carly Said Smiling

"Bi**h." Carla Muttered

"Woah! Where Did You Get That?!" Lucille Said

"My HomeGirls Right Man!" Dee Said

"Gosh. It's So Scary!" Martha Said

Then A Horn Blew "Go!" Chris Yelled

5 Minutes Later With The Furious Pandas...

"Guys! If We Wanna Win We Gotta Work As A Team!" Athena Said

"My Manliness Will Help!" Jason S Said

"Sure Dollface." Danny Winked

"Any Kind Of Strategy?" Viola Asked

"As A Team We Will Figure Out!" Athena Said

"Yeah! Let's Kick Viper Butt!" Zedd Said

With The Killer Vipers...

"Stop Poking Me!" Brooke Yelled At Jason

"It Wasn't Me!" Jason Said Which was True Because Carly Was The One Poking Her

"The Ladies Like To Play Hard To Get!" James Whispered

"What?" Jason Replied

"Carly! Quit It!" Olivia Yelled Because Carly Was Giving Her A Wet Willy

"Yea- Gah!" Carla Said Who Got Shot in The Chest with Purple Paint All Over Her Chest

"Look Out!" Miles Said Pushing Him and Carly Out Of The Way With Yellow Paint All Over A Tree

"Alright ?" He Smirked Cause He Was on Top Of Her

"Whatever." She Replied Then They Got up

Carly Saw Zedd Aiming For Olivia Then Grinned Because Brooke Was Beside Her And Jason Before Brooke So She Pushed Son Gokan Into Jason Which Made Him Push Brooke then Brooke Pushed Olivia Making Blue Paint Splatter All Over Her Leg.

"You-You-You- Save It!" Brooke Through Her Paintball Gun On The Ground and Left

*Confessional*

Brooke:"He Saves My Life Earlier then This?! I Can't Believe Him!" She Screamed

*Static*

Martha:"I Saw Exactly What Carly Did! But-" She Made It Look Like She Zipped Her Lips

*Static*

Olivia:"OMG! Dramatic! I Feel So Bad For Jason!" She Said

*Static*

Son Gokan:"Woah! Hope Brookes Ok!" He Said

*Static*

Jason:"No-No-No-No-NO!" He Held His Head Frustrated

*Static*

Miles:"Evil Chicks-They're So Hot NowaDays!" He Said

*Static*

Carla:Ill Just Follow Brooke I Dont Know Where To Go!" She Said

"End Of Confessional*

With Furious Pandas..

"I Got Brooke!" Zedd Exclaimed Happily

"Good Job! Now Say Cheese!" Rylee Said Taking A Picture

" Alright Tea- Gah!" She Said Now White a Paint Was All Over Athenas Chest

"Everyone Run!" Danny Yelled

"Is That The Bunny?!" Zedd Said Pointing To The Killer Bunny

"It Is! Try Getting It!" Viola Yelled Then Mackenzie Jumped On It

"I Got It! Gah! It's scratching Me!" She Said She Got Off Then Ethan Snatched It Shooting Mackenzie and Viola

"Dammit!" Mackenzie Growled

Then Zedd Aimed Shooting Ethan Making Let The Bunny Go

"Ethan!" Olivia Yelled Then Shot Zedd Who Ended Up Getting Shot By Ray

"Danny Get It! I'll Cover You!" Ray Said

"Well Just Don't Stand There! What You Waiting For? Christmas?!" Austin Yelled

"He's Right! Run!" Iris Yelled

"Yeah! Well All Cover You Run!" Ray Yelled Then Danny Ran By The Cabins

"Can You Not Squirm?!" He Yelled At The Bunny

"I'm Right Here!" Chris Yelled Through His Speaker Then Danny Saw Son Gokan Running For Him Then He Dodged Son Gokans Attempt to Jump On Him

"I Did It!" Danny Said Giving The Bunny To Chris Then The Furious Pandas Came Full Of Paint

"Furious Pandas Win!" Chris Announced

"Ugh! I Knew We Shouldnt Have Let Our Trust In Goku-Wannabe!" Carly Said Angrily

"Whatever.." Carla Muttered

"Elimination Ceremony For You Vipers!" Chris Said Grinning

At The Elimination Ceremony...

"Alright! The Votes Are In!" Chris Announced

"Carla,Olivia,Miles,Jason,Brooke,Dee,Lucille,Martha,and James Are Safe! Carly and Son Gokan!" Chris Announced

"Are You Kidding Me?!" Miles Said

"Son Gokan Your On The Chopping Block For Letting Your Team Down! And Carly Ypur On The Chopping Block For Being Evil!" Chris Said Grinning

"And The Person Safe Is...Carly! Son Gokan Your Going Home!" Chris Said

"Sorry Guys.." Son Gokan Muttered Sadly

"Sorry Gokan!" Carla Patted His Back While James Scoffed

"But Son Gokan Aint Going Home!" Chris Said

"What?!" James Gasped

"You Guys Made The Most Dramatic Episode So Far! The Producers Called and Said So!" Chris Said

"Really?! Yes!" Son Gokan Said

*Confessional*

Carla:"Yay!" She Said

*Static*

James:"No!" He Unhappily Said

*Static*

Son Gokan:"Yes!" He Happily Said

*End Of Confessional*

"That Was Episode 1! Tune In Next Time For More Action and Drama on .Battle Of The Newbies!" He Said

Thats It's Review Please and Quick Question! What was The Most Dramatic Part? (Answer Please!)


	5. Greasy Swimmers! Part 1

"Welcome Back TD Fans! Last time on Total Drama, Son Gokan almost got the Boot! James might like Good Goth Twin Carla! Carly is looking forward to eliminating someone! Anyways, Watch more drama on this Episode of Total Drama Battle of the Newbie's!" Chris Exclaimed

*Theme Song*

(Dear Mom and Dad I'm Doing Fine..)

Jason is seen doing Push-Ups with Rylee taking Pictures.

(You Guys are on my Mind)

Carla and Martha are Cat Fighting until Son Gokan stops them

(You Guys asked what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is Plain to see, I Wanna Be Famous!)

Viola is tied up along with Carly and Chef has two Disgusting Looking Chunky Milkshakes making their Eyes-Widen and Glanced at Eachother Gulping.

(I wanna live close to the Sun!)

James is flirting with Mackenzie until Olivia trips on James making them in an Awkward Position while Mackenzie raised an eyebrow

(Pack your bags cause I Already won!)

Austin is laughing at Iris because she had her Braid being pulled on by a Duck.

(Everything to prove,Nothing in my way, I'll get there one day, Cause I wanna be Famous!)

Ray is Desprately trying to get out of a Bears grip which is holding him with a Loving Face.

(Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na!)

Miles gets hit in the head with a Tennis ball shovwing Chris and Chef laughing there butts off while Athena is yelling at Zedd who looks Furious and Dee runs off scared because Lucy scared him with her Spider Costume.

(I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be Famous! I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be Famous!)

Furious Pandas sit on the Right Side and Killer Vipers sit on the Left. Jay (Jason Taylor) and Brooke are about To Kiss until Ethan barges in with a Tin Foil Hat on)

Killer Vipers Girls Side...

Carla is happily sleeping while Carly watches her Disgusted they both wore a T-Shirt and Shorts except they were Black and Violet

"No James not Martha..." Carla murmured in her sleep then Carly took her pillow and slammed it down on Carla's face.

*Confessional*

Carly:"What a complete Dousche! James this! James that!" She Gagged

*Static*

Carla:"That Dumbass! I was dreaming about Jame-Unicorns! Yes Unicorns!" She forced a fake smile

*Static*

Miles:"At least Carlys up!" He yawned and stretched

*End of Confessional*

"Why do we share cabins with Girls?" Dee said waking up

"TIME TO GET UP! And Dee Who F**king knows?" Chris Boomed through the speakers making everyone get up.

"I don't mind at all!" James said winking at Carla

"I got your wink!" Martha said holding her Heart blushing making Carla roll her eyes

"Hey Guys! Lucy's in the Hoooouuussse!" Lucy greeted

"Hello!" Olivia greeted back and had Fresh Fruits

"I'm back too!" Jay exclaimed

"Let's eat!" Carla said rubbing her Stomach while Carly Mumbled 'Savage.'

"Want Some?" Jay asked Brooke with some Blueberries

"Olivia can I have some Blueberries?" Brooke asked Olivia then Smiled and gave her Blueberries

*Confessional*

Jay:"Unbelievable!" He said clutching his head

*Static*

Brooke:"So what if I'm blanking him! He started it!" She yelled

*Static*

Carly:"Interesting..." She said interested and grinning evily

*End of Confessional*

Furious Pandas...

"Morning Dollface!" Danny greeted Viola.

"Hi..." Viola muttered

"What's wrong?" Danny asked

"Nothing..-"BEARS! THERES BEARS!" Ray screamed in his sleep making Danny laugh.

"Alright Team! We don't know when the challenge will start so be Prepared!" Athena ordered everyone

"Who made you Captain?" Austin asked "No one-"Then why give us orders?" Austin asked "We don't-"Ok! We don't need a captain!" He said making Athenas face red then Kicked him in the leg and stormed off

*Confessional*

Austin:"The girl looks small and weak but Jeez she can Kick!" He said rubbing his leg

*Static*

Athena:"Excuse me for my leadership!" She said angrily

*Static*

Iris:"They woke me up! How dare th-"Attention Campers! its Challenge Time!"Chris announced making Iris groan

*End of Confessional*

"What do you think the challenge is?" Zedd asked his team but no Response

"Oh im sure it's Safe!" Austin said sarcastically

"Something Sadistic Zedd!" Athena said glaring at Austin who rolled his eyes

Killer Vipers...

"So Brooke..." Jay said beside her who ran to Carla

"Did you call me Carla?" Brooke said

"She's playing hard to get!" James whispered

"Really?" Jay replied

"Yes,and so is Carla!" He said

"James!" Martha giggled and James smiled at her

"Hey." He replied

"Gag me." Carly muttered

"Hah! I know right? Your loser twin and him!" Miles laughed making Carly smile

"You Smile?!" Miles asked then Carly frowned

"I did not smile!" Carly said

"Suurrree.," he said Sarcastically

"Hi guys!" Olivia greeted catching up

"Hi.," Son Gokan muttered

"What's Wrong?" Carla asked "Im sure it's nothing Carly!" James said then Carla glared at him "Carla." She Said

*Confessional*

James:"It was a slip on the tounge!" He said

*Static*

Carla:"Carly?! How dare he call me a name of a Ogre!" She said violently

*End of Confessional*

Both Teams arrived at the meeting area with Chris grinning then Frowned

"Wheres the Swimsuits?!" He screamed

"Swimsuits?" Viola asked

"You got Exactly Ten minutes to change!" Chris sighed

"Ok?" Jay said

10 Mins Later (AN I'm going to put what they are wearing)

Brooke: A Purple Two-Piece Bikini

James:Navy Blue Swimtrumks with Strips down them. (Shirtless)

Carly:A Black Two-Piece Bikini

Jay:Blue Swimtrunks

Carla:Violet Two-Piece Bikini

Son Gokan:P5 Dragon Ball Z GT Swimsuit

Martha:Purple Bikini with Red Swirls

Miles:Black Swimtrunks

Athena:Green and Pink Two-Piece

Jason:Red Swim Briefs

Iris:A Pair Of Old Sky Blue Swimtrunks with a Piece sign on the Left and a White halter Bikini Top

Ethan:A Silver Square Swinsuit

Rylee:Yellow Two-Piece

Danny:Blue Swimtrunks

Mackenzie:White Two Piece with A a Strapless Top

Austin:Grey Swimtrunks

Viola:Red Two-Piece

Dee-Grey Swimtrunks

Lucy:Purple Two-Piece

Zedd:Green Swimshorts

Ray:Blue Swimming Trunks

Olivia:Yellow Bikini Top and Swimtrunks

"Ok! We got our stuff on! What was it that you want?!" Carly asked

"Something sadistic." Austin smirked making Carly laugh, Miles was watching then had a daydream

/Miles's Daydream/

Miles slammed Austin into the cabin

"You stay away from her!" Miles punched Austin.

/End of Daydream/

"Miles?" James asked

"What?!" He snapped then James backed off

"Ugh! I stained my swimsuit!" Mackenzie yelled

"So?!" Viola asked because if her childish act

"Anyways you guys will race through a dirty obstacle course filled with groups leftover garbage." Chris said grinning

"Is that all? I can totally do it!" Jason said then kissed his biceps

"Fine. Chef will be guarding with water ballons that are ice-cold And baseballs." Chris said grinning

"Wow Thanks Jason!" Iris Said sarcastically

"Say cheese!" Rylee grinned taking a picture of Iris

"Ok the rules are plain and simple! One person goes at once then once they finish they must wait for their team. The loser team will face elimination." Chris said

*Confessional*

Carla:"I won't be that hard!-"Mutants are now guarding!" Chris said then groans were heard

*Static*

James:"I will win for my beloved friends!" He exclaimed

*Static*

Viola:"Perfect." She said sarcastically

*Static*

Jay:"I guess it'll be okay.." He said forcing a smile

*End of Confessional*

"Alright! Here's the course!" Chris said

There was a Hill of Garbage with Huge Beatles then a Silde made of Slime and rusty metal, After that there was two long greasy balance beams over a pool of cockroaches then a mutant infested maze, and lastly the Finish Line

"Two of everything! You know for both teams!" He chuckled

"Thats disgusting!" Carla yelled then got hit in the head with a baseball

"Ha! Hilarious!" Carly snickered

"Carla darling-Friend you alright?!" James asked

"She's fine James!" Martha said

"Y-Yeah..." Carla murmured

"Eesh you got one nasty bruise!" Iris said

"Yep." Danny added

"Can she still participate?" Athena asked

"Of course!" Chris screamed

"It looks kinda bad." Zedd said

"Shut up! You got 30 Seconds to huddle up and decide who's going first!" Chris said both teams huddled up after 30 Seconds Ray and Brooke were at the starting line

"Good luck!" Jay yelled

"Quit jinxing me!" She fumed then the horn went off

They both ran up the hill "Gag! Beatles!" Ray screamed then got hit in the shoulder with a Freezing water ballon then a cold breeze went by "C-C-Cold!" He shivered "Beatles!" Brooke screamed two Beatles had went in her hair "My Hair!" She shrieked then got hit in the head with a baseball

*Confessional*

Brooke:"Beatles in my hair, Now a baseball?!" She said angrily

*Static*

Ray:"It's c-c-cold!" His teeth chattered

*Static*

Chris:"That was f*cking priceless!" He lauhed

*End of Confessional*

They both made it the top then there was the Slime Slide full of maggots "Is this even healthy for us?!" Carla yelled then got hit again "Maggots?! You did not say anything about maggots!" Ray shrieked "Forgot." Chris replied "Gross!" Brooke said then got hit by a water ballon "It's cold!" She yelled "Do you prefer baseballs?" Chris laughed then the mutated maggots were coming from behind "Gah!" Ray said going down the slide "GROOOSSS!" He screamed "Disgusting!" Broke shrieked going down the slime slide

"Hurry up Ray!" Iris said while Ray got up and went to the balance beam and so did Brooke "Ugh! This is gross!" Brooke said almost slipping then slipped chin first. "Hahaha!" Chris Bursted out out laughing "Your sick!" Carla yelled then a base ball hit her again.

Thats the end of Part 1! What do you think of the Challenge? Also vote on the poll if you want! :) I am working on pt.2 :D


	6. Greasy Swimmers! Part 2

"Ow!" Ray said referring to Brooke falling on her face.

"Wow. Thanks." Brooke yelled at the musician rolling her eyes.

The two made their way to the maze where it was made of metal. Then while they were looking at it a roar was heard in it.

"Seriously?" Ray asked Chris.

"Yup! Now move your butts! People are waiting to get tortured here!" Chris yelled

"Is it safe though?" Danny asked concerned

"Obviously not." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Did I asked you goth girl?!" Danny snapped.

"You beg my pardon?" Carly glared.

"What? Oh no! No !" Danny imitated.

"Did I say I was perfect?" Carly asked annoyed.

"No, But you sure act like it!" Danny snapped.

"Yeah! Well-"Guys! Break it up!" Olivia got between them.

"Fine." Danny muttered annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever." Carly said rolling her eyes.

Then while their argument ended, Brooke and Ray went into the maze. The other contestants eyes widened when they heard screams.

"What's happening?" Athena asked Chris.

"Umm.. How can I put this nicely? Their getting mauled by ducks?" Chris replied scratching the back of his head.

"What?!" Jay asked while his eyes widened,

"Can't they die?!" Son Gokan asked.

"They signed a release, so..." Chris said then looked at the camera then it showed Brooke come out first with messy hair and a few scratches.

*Confessional*

Brooke:"What is Wrong with those ducks?! They had red eyes and they grin evily! Those little m-monsters!" Brooke shuddered terrified.

*Static*

Jason:"Ha! I can get through that obstacle like- umm.. Like-like.. Meh. Got nothing." He shrugged

*Static*

Carla:"I hope Brooke's okay, She looked kinda bad.." She worried herself

*End of Confessional*

After a few seconds Ray came out looking worse than Brooke.

"That was horrible! The ducks grinning-red eyes- Just what the hell is wrong with them?" Ray asked gasping for air.

"Whatever. Anyways huddle up for 30 seconds then decide who's going next!" Chris said "But after this no 30 second huddle up or waiting for the people to finish the obstacle!" Chris grinned. Then after 30 seconds, Carly and Austin went to the starting line.

"Hey Austin! Good luck!" Carly shouted to him.

"Thanks, you too." Austin replied but little did he know Carly was crossing her fingers. Then the horn blew off, The two teens made their way to the garbage hill.

They both went up but they were both gagging. Then Carly saw a baseball and grinned. She aimed for Austin and threw the ball. Causing him to scream and fall down.

"Told you!, you needed that luck!" Carly laughed and continued her way up and ran into a maggot.

"Filthy obscene thing!" Carly gagged then stepped over it then she got hit in the head with a baseball and fell down the rusty slime slide.

"Ha! No body and I mean no body hits me with a baseball!" Austin smirked then went down the slime slide.

"Ugh.. Austin?! You little sewer rat!" Carly spat then got on the balance beam and was aware what was beneath.

"Ha! I'm gonna win- Gah!" Austin said then fell off the balance beam screaming.

"Loser." Carly muttered and kept her balance then she saw Austin get out then run into the maze.

"Dammit!" Carly cursed then jumped off the balance beam into the maze.

"Umm.. Are they alright?" Viola

broke the silence between everyone then screams were heard in the maze.

"Nope." Danny said.

"Are they getting mauled?" Mackenzie asked

"No, But getting shot by automatic paintball guns!" Chris smiled.

"Really? Does everyone face a different thingy in the maze?" Rylee asked

"I think so." Iris said.

"Pft! I can through there like nothing!" Lucy laughed.

"Really? Cause brudda it sounds dangerous." Dee stated.

"That sista to you!" Lucy replied.

"Wait look!" Danny said pointing to the camera then it showed Austin getting out first.

"I'll go next!" Iris said then saw Carly get out of the maze. Then she ran up the hill, Then Jay started running up too.

Jay saw a maggot and screamed then kicked it. So did Iris but she picked it up and grinned she then thee it a Chris's face.

"My make-up-Ahhh!" Chris screamed trying to pull off the maggot while the others were laughing except Viola.

"Dang. The slime slide!" Iris said then saw Jay going down it.

"Hmm-Ah!" Iris fell down because a Chef's water ballon hit her.

They made there way to the greasy balance beam after recovering.

*Confessional*

Jay:"This is so disgusting! Although the grease is like Brooke's hair- Gah! Not like that though! N-o-t like that!" He said regretful.

*Static*

Iris:"Woah. This is worse than that rodeo I went to! But I have to win!" Iris challenged herself.

*Static*

Carla:"The challenge is disgusting but I'll go next to get it over with!" She gulped forcing a smile.

*Static*

James:"Chris will defiantly spare me! Well, for obvious reasons! My good looks!" He smiled

*End of Confessional*

Iris was still getting on the balance beam and Jaye was almost finished.

"Hurry up Iris!" Danny yelled.

"I'm trying you dumb rat!" Iris spat then started walking on it then Jay got off but was hit by a baseball.

"Damm!" Jay said rubbing his head then sprinted into the maze. By then Iris finished the balance beam then ran into the maze.

"Dang. It is like so quiet- Danny said then screams were heard.

"Nevermind." He added.

"Now Jay comes out first!" Chris announced.

"Now's my chance!" Carla said then went up the garbage hill.

"Wait Carla?!" James asked.

"Just let her. At least she's trying!" Martha said.

"Yeah Mars is right!" Son Gokan patted his back.

"Umm, guys Iris finished..." Zedd said pointing to the screen.

"I'll go!" Jason said and ran up the hill.

"I'm gonna make it!" Carla said then got hit by a water ballon

"C-C-Cold!" She shivered

"I'm coming! Almost there!" Jason said he made it to the top then got shot by a base ball then fell down the slime slide.

"Here goes nothing!" Carla said and closed her eyes then went down the slime slide screaming.

"Who's next?" Danny asked the Furious Pandas.

"Me... I guess." Viola muttered.

"Suit yourself, Dollface." Danny said

"I'll go after Violet." Zedd said.

"Viola." Viola corrected coldly.

"Sorry." He replied

"Eww!" Carla said then slipped off the balance beam.

"Now that's just wrong!" Jason gagged then finished and ran into the maze.

Carla then got out then ran into Tge maze.

"Then 3,2,1." Chris smiled then screams were heard.

"Your sick." Mackenzie glared at him.

"And your point is?" Chris replied.

"What's happening?" Athena asked.

"Carla's getting Umm.. Hit by a lot of baseballs? And Jason's is also?" Chris said.

"Sounds fun right?" Chris asked.

"That sound horrible!" Rylee yelled.

"I hate you." Rylee muttered.

"I-I-I'm finished!" Carla yelled she then had messy hair a a big bruise on her left leg.

"Good! I'm going up!" Son Gokan smiled then went up the hill. Then half way up the hill Jason came out if the maze looking horrible.

"I'm going!" Viola said then went up the hill.

"Go down The slide Gokan!" Martha yelled.

"O-Okay.." Son Gokan said then went down the slime slide with Viola already on the Balance Beam.

"Just a little more-Ah!" Viola screamed as she slipped off the balance beam.

*Confessional*

Viola:"Damm Grease! I could've made it!" Viola cursed.

*Static*

Son Gokan:"I wonder if she's alright. Hopefully..." He said

*Static*

Carla:"Hopefully Gokan's alright. Maybe." She smiled

*Static*

James:"Wait What?! Son Gokan and Carla can't be alone together! I-I-I-I have to go there when he's done!" James stuttered

*Static*

Mackenzie:"Chris is wrong on the head!" She stated.

*End of Confessional*

"What will happen?, Find out after this break!" Chris smiled

*Commercials*

The screen skipped to the finish line where Lucy,Dee,Olivia,Miles,James,Zedd,Athena,Viola,and Son Gokan were finished. They all had a few bruises and scratches and were tired.

"Were down to Ethan,Rylee,Mackenzie,and Martha! Now we have Rylee and Martha going up!" Chris smiled.

"I need to sue you soon." Rylee glared. Then the two teen girls started running up the garbage hill.

*Confessional*

Dee:"That was one of the most gross experiences I'll ever have in my entire life." He shivered.

*Static*

Martha:"This will be a piece of cake!" She said happily

*Static*

Rylee:"I will win for my team! I think.." She rubbed her arm unsure

*Static*

Brooke;"Should I give Jason a chance?! Carla said I should give him a chance! But I'm not entirely sure. She said something about Forgiving and Forgetting.." She admitted

*End of Confessional*

Martha went down the Slime Slide trying to catch up to Rylee who was half way on the Greasy Balance Beam.

"I'm coming.." Martha said then yawned

"Almost finished-Gah!" Rylee said the fell face first on the balance beam then everyone could her Chris laughing hysterically.

*Confessional*

Rylee: She was blocking her nose then took her hands away from it revealing a big bumpy purple bruise. "Does it look bad?" She asked the camera.

*End of Confessional*

Martha finished then went into the maze seconds after Rylee went in. A few screams were heard then Scuba Bears head came flying out of the Vipers maze.

*Confessional*

Carly:"Ha! Wicked!" She snickered.

*Static*

Dee:"Cool. Didn't know Mars had the strength!" He said

*Static*

Chris:"The hell is wrong with her?! That was the third friggin Scuba Bear made!" He angrily said.

*Static*

Chef:"Now I'm not making anymore of those Bears!" He said

*Static*

Danny:"I gotta admit that was pretty impressive!" He said

*End of Confessional*

Rylee made it out of the maze then the Pandas were telling for Mackenzie to go.

"I'm going! But it's so gross!" Mackenzie said.

Martha then came out of the maze.

"Go Ethan!" Olivia cheered him on.

Ethan went up the garbage hill and so did Mackenzie.

"Don't try to beat me Alien Boy!" Mackenzie yelled.

"You know you are very much like your brother, Burromuetro." Ethan replied smirking making Mackenzie stope dead in her tracks.

"W-W-W-What?! No I'm not!" Mackenzie exclaimed. Then realized Ethan was ahead.

"Hey!" Mackenzie yelled angrily.

*Confessional*

Ethan"Yeah I kinda noticed she dosent wanna be like Alejandro so I used that. I guess.," he stared off into space.

*Static*

Mackenzie:"How dare he! I'm nothing like my brother!" She declared

*End of Confessional*

They were both on the Garbage Hill about to slide on the Slime Slide.

" One,Two,Threeeee!" Ethan counted then he slid down.

"This is so disgusting!" Mackenzie screamed going down the rusty slide running over baby maggots.

"Go Ethan! Win it for us!" Carla cheered.

"Yeah Go!" Brooke cheered than Jay patted her back.

"Hey Brooke?" He asked.

"Y-yes?" She replied feeling shy and nervous.

"Look I'm sorry about the past episodes and that.. Can you forgive me?" He asked her.

"Ok.. Jut promise you won't do anything like that again, Okay?" Brooke said he then nodded then she hugged him smiling.

*Confessional*

Jay:"Score one for me!" He said happily raising his arms in the air.

*Static*

Brooke:"Wow! I feel nice forgiving Jason.. I guess this is what Carla was talking about.." She said and smiled.

*Static*

Carla:"She forgave him! I'm so proud of Brooke! I wonder if they'll get together?" She said thinking.

*Static*

Miles:"Why isn't that sweet? Well it makes me sick! I got a plan for Brooke." He grinned evilly.

*End of Confessional*

Mackenzie was on the balance beam trying to balance her way until-

"Look Alejandro!" Ethan yelled pointing the opposite direction.

"Where?!-Ahh!" She screamed and slipped while Ethan ran into the maze.

*Confessional*

Mackenzie:"That Cheater! He will suffer- I mean Er..." She said unsure again.

*Static*

Ethan:"Woohoo! Almost finished!" He cheered.

*End of confessional*

"Do you think well lose?" Danny asked his team.

"Chances are highly possible." Viola muttered."

"What?! No! We have to win!- Go Mackenzie!" Athena yelled.

Both of them were in the maze. Screwing in pain.

"Where are they at?"Zedd asked Chef.

"I'll give you a hint boy! Ones about to come out!" Chef yelled then both teams gasped then..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Ethan ran out being chased by aliens screaming.

"Killer Vipers Win!" Chris yelled then Ethan tried fighting off the aliens then thy ended up being the interns dressed up like aliens.

"Wait, Whaaaat?" Ethan asked

*Confessional*

Ethan:"Woah! I thought they were aliens! Well! I'm safe again!" He smiled

*Static*

Mackenzie:"I wouldn't have lost if Alien Boy got in my way!" She yelled.

*End of Confessional*

At the Cabins (Killer Vipers):

"Way to go Ethan!" Carla smiled at the Alien believer.

"Thanks.." He replied

"You did good today." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah or else we would have been at the elimination ceremony!" Dee said relieved.

"Yeah! Well anyways what's important is that were safe, For now.." Martha said.

"Whatever.." Carly muttered she was twirling his hair with her index finger.

"Hey Umm Brooke?" Son Gokan asked the shy girl.

"What?" She replied

"Does your face hurt cause you know how you fell on it?" He asked

"It's fine, Thanks." She reassured the Dragon Ball Z fan he then nodded.

"Alright Maggots! Here's your Supper!" Chef yelled who threw a bunch of uncooked dead lobsters at them.

*Confessional*

Jay:"That's gross! Could've he at least cooked them?!" He Gagged

*Static*

Olivia:"I lost my appetite! Hey maybe I could play my guitar for everyone!" She cheered herself smiling.

*Static*

Carly:"As if I'm eating that crap!" She then spit at the camera.

*Static*

An Intern is wiping the camera.

*Static*

Carla:"I don't think I'm hungry..," she said

*Static*

Lucy:"Nah. I'm not eating this hunk of junk!" She said fiddling with the dead lobster.

*Static*

Dee:"Uck! Disgusting man! At least cook it!" He said disgusted.

*Static*

Miles:"I'm not eating! That's just plain hell!" He said.

*Static*

Ethan:"Gross.." He said

*Confessional*

The Killer Vipers were sitting around a campfire listening to Olivia's Guitar music and her beautiful singing voice..

At the Elimination Ceremony..

"Hello, Furious Pandas." Chris greeted plainly with a tray of marshmallows for each of the camper excluding one.

"Hi.." Rylee muttered.

"Hello." Danny said then sat down like the rest.

"Tonight one of you will go home and might never return. So I'm announcing who's safe." Chris said.

"Iris.. (She smiles and gets her marshmallow

..

..

..

..

Danny. (He quietly raises his arms in the air for victory)

..

..

..

.,

Rylee (A huge smile spread across her face and went to get her marshmallow)

..

..

..

..

Ray (He runs to get his marshmallow and eats it)

..

..

..

..

Athena (She runs to get her marshmallow then eats it like Ray.)

..

..

..

..

Austin (He smirks smugly then gets his marshmallow and throws it in the air and eats it slowly)

..

..

..

..

Jason (He kisses his biceps and gets his marshmallow and eats it)

..

..

..

..

Zedd!" (He wipes the sweat off his head and gets his Marshmallow)

"Viola you on the chopping block for uh well, I don't know!" Chris smirked while Viola raised an eyebrow.

"Mackenzie! Your on the chopping block for letting Ethan distract you and worrying about Alejandro!" Chris said.

"And the person going home tonight is.

..

..

..

..

(Mackenzie's teeth are chattering and she is sweating)

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

(Viola is raising her right eyebrow but unaware she is sweating)

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

(Chris is smiling and looking at the two teenage girls)

..

..

.,

..

..

..

.,

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Mackenzie!" Chris announced while Viola went to get her Marshmallow

"What?! Why?" Mackenzie's eyes widened of shock.

"Umm didn't I just say that like five minutes ago?" Chris replied

"Fine! See you guys in season two! But be aware I will return and I'll win that million dollars!" She screamed at the Pandas.

"It's time to go!" Chris yelled at Mackenzie.

"Fine! Just take me to the dumbass boat!" She yelled

"Yeah about that.." Chris said

Then it showed Chef pull a big knitted blanket off a rocket.

"Let me Introuduce the Rocket of Shame!" Chris smirked while the other gasped.

"What?! You can't put me in that!" Mackenzie yelled then Chef threw her in the seat where the belts automatically buckled her up, Then the door shut.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.. Blast Off!" Chris yelled and pressed a remote with a red button.

The rocket didn't go to space but to the opposite direction while Mackenzie was banging on the windows demanding her way out.

It left and was out of sight.

"Where is it?" Danny asked

"Yeah where?" Austin asked then within a matter of minutes the Rocket came back with no passenger.

"Where is she?!" Athena asked concerned

Then the Rocket showed a flat screen t.v with Mackenzie on it screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Sicko!" Rylee yelled at Chris.

"Whatever. Now go to your cabins!" He yelled

"Well that was the episode! Mackenzie went bye bye! God knows where! Anyways keep watching for more drama on

Total

.

Drama

.

Battle of the Newbies!" Chris said then the screen went black showing the credits.

That was it! I'm sorry to the creator of Mackenzie but, Look on the bright side you still have Rylee! Anyway Review,Favorite, and Blah Blah Blah!


End file.
